toronto_maple_leafsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Armada/Video game Stanley Cup Leafs
Hockey and soccer are very much alike.Hockey plays and players can boost the level of soccer as they are similiar and there are more forwards and defenseman.You can do more offense as in video games I have made hockey players as a soccer FIFA team always.All I found out is they need player boosts in categories as the rest of soccer.And also FIFA Street.I used to play soccer in school and did play it as hockey in Secondary School.When you take it as hockey which they are close related sports.There are new tricks in soccer but this is like hockey and hockey language to shooting and passing back to the point or crease area,free kicks.Powerplay is the free kick and that is where they try to outnumber the opposition in scoring.Penalty shots could be deak outs.Just why Canada did not bring back a FIFA cup as the Leafs won't win the Stanley Cup.Hockey players can run fast as they skate and their stick is their foot.Let a blast down wing which is a play from defense.Defensive pinch and Triangle.Positional,4 Man Box,Staggered,Overload in soccer in a diagram with soccer plays of their own.Power play formation in attacking and trying to get a free kick and corner kick.Must to get this off the player and out possession of the ball.Deflection off the knee and off the leg,foot,heel,traffic infront of the net.Header causes brain damage.Light play.Soccer powers Hockey Powers countries as Scandanavia and Europe.They are FIFA less.Sweden not getting their players in fast running and convert foot as stick.Their plays and drills.50 goals scorers and 100 assists like NHL.Defensive forwards Selke.Fast running offensive passing play.Checking team foot checks,dive checks.Cleets must be rubber.More padding on the body for forwards and they way they play in front of the net and defenseman.Goalies padding and fundementals of butterfly and standup,cut off angles and go back into their net standup.Hand padded and of course in hockey foot save as skate saves.Padding for a blocker and go to the council for rules to get hockey into soccer.In order to get hockey into soccer they need more hockey management into soccer to understand the needs of hockey in soccer.Face padding.Ball is hard and you need to counter the ball with padding.Once the ball is not a threat they can get playing.Defense 40 goal scorer and 70 assists.Plus minus.I made the Leafs in my history of EA sports and 2K NHL Toronto and I put together a champion real.I went and found out what was wrong with the Leafs and traded and free agented.I made such a line to get back the every Leaf and had Andreychuk| 11 D. Andreychuk | BOS | 24 | LW | 74 | 67 | 65 | on Sundin's| 595 M. Sundin | TOR | 13 | C | 93 | 87 | 87 | line.I had Gilmour| 202 D. Gilmour | CHI | 93 | C | 81 | 81 | 82 | and aquirred LeClair and LeClair won Conn Smythe Trophy.I had Lefebvre| 337 S. Lefebvre | NYR | 3 | D | 78 | 70 | 68 |,Ellett| 170 D. Ellett | BOS | 44 | D | 71 | 69 | 71 | and made Iafrate and had Macoun and made Ramage.Traded Ramage to LA and I had Frolov and made Olczyk.I got Potvin and improved him to his great Leaf days.I had Berehowsky| 38 D. Berehowsky | NAS | 15 | D | 65 | 71 | 70 | but traded them for better defense.I had Dejardins.I also got Oates as Maple Leaf.Oates and Andreychuk finishing off league and got Joe Murphy from Chicago.I also got Hejduk from Colorado.Many teams from 2000 to 2007.I changed the Leafs plays to Positional for spacious ability to pass it around and make quick plays using their Europeans.Triangle penalty killing was effective with Olczyk| 458 E. Olczyk | CHI | 16 | C | 71 | 72 | 69 |.McCabe was on one of teams.And got Chelios on a team.T.Drury.D.Hatcher.Kariya and Selanne.M.Keane,D.Mironov,R.Neidermeyer.Zhitnik,straka,| 616 M. Tinordi | ATL | 24 | D | 75 | 67 | 66 || 405 F. Modin | TOR | 19 | LW | 73 | 75 | 71 || 611 S. Thomas | TOR | 32 | LW | 86 | 81 | 78 |.I made great possible trades to make better lines.Modified 1st line added Selanne as Leaf.Price back then for valuable Leaf and this is winger that would have been productive with the Leaf rushes and Triangle play.Combination.4 man Box defense.This was a passing play Leaf team that was effective dump into the boards,recover and set up a play to wing to wing or back to defense and rebound or defense to one-time.One-timer team that after a try or just go one-time setup with Triangle or Positional and this was a Powerplay productioning Leafs.Among top and top penalty killing.Leafs had value like Lindros,Forsberg 1st overall pick.Ramage brought in Zhitnik and Frolov.Leafs had valuable forwards and defense in Kaberle and even McCabe.Tinordi stable checking defenseman causes goals by keeping it in forecheck.Have defenseman for lower lines was success.Lefebevre and Zhitnik for Olczyk.Iafrate and Macoun 1st d and Ellett and Tinordi and Mironov and Desjardins lower lines for offense and to play checking.Olczyk was 3rd line.Sundin was either 1st or 2nd and Gilmour 1st with LeClair and Selanne.Sundin was great with Murphy and Straka.Hejduk was on Gilmour's line.Drury for Zezel.4th line.Perrealt dealt to get the talent from above in deals.R.Neidermeyer aquired for Reichel.Murphy aquired for G.Roberts.Aquired Keane and Tinordi Dallas for Alexei Ponikarovsky 1980-04-09 20 L 22 1 3 4 14 -1 -- -- -- -- -- Alyn McCauley 1977-05-29 23 C 14 1 0 1 0 0 10 0 0 0 2 Dmitri Yushkevich 1971-11-19 28 D 81 5 19 24 52 -2 11 0 4 4 12 Shayne Corson 1966-08-13 34 L 77 8 18 26 189 1 11 1 1 2 14 Garry Valk 1967-11-27 32 L 74 8 18 26 46 4 5 1 0 1 2 Darcy Tucker 1975-03-15 25 C 82 16 21 37 141 6 11 0 2 2 6Tomas Kaberle 1978-03-02 22 D 82 6 39 45 24 10 11 1 3 4 0.Trade combinations for these players,Selanne was for Antropov.Corson for Chelios.Yushkevich,Tucker for Straka.This new Leaf team was not like 1990's and was way better.They could find scoring from first Leaf team to tick tack toe goals and one-timer.This was a fast paced and excellent playmaking passer team.Selanne kept scoring from passes hanging around crease or in slot and making plays behind net or along boards.Sundin was scoring and setting up Murphy for 50 goals.Selanne 50 goals.Gilmour 60 and LeClair 70.Olczyk 50.Hejduk 40.40 from Straka.40 Frolov.Selanne 90points.Straka 80pts.Gilmour 130pts.LeClair 110pts.Sundin 100pts.Assists from defense Dejardins 50assists.Chelios 40assists.Iafrate 40 assists and 14 goals.Tinordi 40pts.14 goals Macoun 30pts.R.Neidermeyer was a hero and in playoffs scoring.Offense all the way and defense.Stanley Cup champion Leafs with key trades and for what cost and combos.Log for 2K and EA. I made them into a hockey soccer team and they won the tournament with coach Wilkinson and Tom Watt.Sundin,Iafrate all the Leafs.No ice and grass and astro turf.I had Leafs in EA 98.Leafs I improved them by getting back their effective veterans like Olczyk,Iafrate,Mironov,Andreychuk,Gartner.I needed to add scoring in constructing lines with using commodities to get Kariya for Sundin's line 1 and to put together LeClair and Gilmour.Gilmour is a passer and can score.He needed goal scorer that gets hot.I got Murphy on wing for Gilmour.Sundin I got Bondra.And Olczyk,Granato and Gartner.Andreychuk with Keane and Green.Defense was Jovanoski and Ellett,Iafrate and Macoun and Lefebevre with Mironov.Leafs had the punch they needed with any 3 lines to be hot on a night of no scoring vs teams.They all came alive and stopped but vs certain teams.Distribution of lines.When no scoring from 1line we got it from 3rd being Olczyk's.Get players to add scoring for lines that work.Get a scorer to score and play well.Granato and Eddie O..And the 2nd line led the way.Defense was sturdy and taught to play closer in their end and breakout for offense,pinch and Macoun and Lefebevre go back for defense to play physical on anyone with puck to out match NJ and Avs in defense.Speed was what I got rid of many teams and it was in the net.Olczyk was excellent in penalty killing scoring short handed.Same with LeClair.And when they can't pass they can go to net and wrist it home.Leafs were contained in making plays.Other ways of scoring using these players and Bondra.Speed to get the pass and players like this have speed and can get goals to slide down past goalie from setup.Not just from choking making passing plays.Have to get the goalie and players out of position and to be unpredicatable.Our head coach improvised in using Kariiya and Sundin.Jovanoski scoring in playoffs.Iafrate and is offense up there snipers in goals.Burke in net for Leafs took burden of Potvin and Burke played well against who Potvin did not.Players were at small prices they were affordable.Leafs with raising many tradeables could have made team like this.Gilmour caught on fire Conn Smyth trophy.Old aged veteran Leafs know Leaf's plays.Keep players not hot veterans and put them on other lines and go out get firepower to solve on wing.Leafs they have to do it more than regular teams.Granato,LeClair,Kariya,Jovanoski,Keane,Burke,Bondra.Team work and co-ordination fast skating to get Gilmour's pace high speed.Olczyk's pace up.Defense with big guys to make offense miserable,Mironov was going back sending it out again back and forth and some physical.Stop them from forming up and read scoring plays.Defensive box.Block area of going to goalie with a rush.Box you must go through these 4 players and they can't.Form an object in front net and turn into rush with fast and crafty players.And these players don't get to fancy,very effective. Category:Blog posts